The overall goal of this project is to develop an informatics training program in global health that combines the existing strengths of the Department of Medical Informatics of Hospital Italiano de Buenos Aires (HIBA). Argentina and its established collaboration with the Department of Medical Informatics &Clinical Epidemiology (DMICE) of Oregon Health &Science University (OHSU) to develop a new focus in clinical and translational research informatics. This will be done by augmenting the already strong program in clinical informatics at HIBA with additional expertise from OHSU in clinical and translational research informatics as well as biomedical Informatics research. An additional goal will be to establish HIBA as an international academic leader in biomedical and health Informatics that demonstrates a pathway to achieving excellence in global health informatics in middle-income countries. The project will provide training at three levels: 1. Short-term training for clinical researchers and their staffs in basic biomedical Informatics with the aim of increasing their awareness of important informatics issues in the conduct of clinical and translational research. 2. Intermediate training in clinical and translational research informatics for interested clinical investigators as well as medical informatics residents at HIBA in the form of a course in clinical research informatics that is offered on-line and includes students from the OHSU Informatics program. 3. Long-term training for future leaders In academic biomedical informatics through a fellowship-style experience based mainly at OHSU followed by re-entry grants at HIBA for in the institution's efforts In clinical and translational research informatics. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE : As emerging economies move from developing to developed status, the priorities for basic health care and public health take on additional burdens of behavioral/lifestyle aspects of health and chronic disease management, both of which are augmented by Informatics. This project aims to expand clinical and translational research in a large Argentine health system through informatics training and research.